1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve; and more particularly to a gate valve for controlling the flow of a medium through suitable plumbing.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
There are several electric gate valves and many manual valves on the market. They operate electrically or manually, pulling a blade valve open to allow flow. The shortcomings of these items are seal leakage, leaking around the handle, access, sticking, difficult maintenance and service, difficult replacement. The shortcomings of the electric valves also include the fact that they are usually a rack and pinion kind of gear on one side of the valve blade, which tends to offset and jam the valve blades especially when the gate valve is mounted at an angle. And in case of the manual valves they have the shaft fastened on to the valve blade which in turn makes the open stroke longer, requiring more area to operate.